Aegis Attacks: The Task
Thirsty Trout :A rustic elegance comes from the natural warmth of the large, open room and remains what the Thirsty Trout Tavern is all about. As a bustling spot of business within the large township of Hawk's Aerie, there are plenty of quiet niches and corners for privacy, and in truth, the establishment has been redesigned with such an idea in mind. Along the outer walls that have not been taken up by doors, windows, the staircase leading up, or the area behind the C-shaped bar, booths have been built directly into the rich, seasoned oak of the Thirsty Trout walls. :''Each of these booths is more of a cocoon of wooden warmth, lined by velvet cushions of a deep blue. Instead of merely just a place to eat a meal and talk, the booths are literally carved from wood, with unique tables settled in-between two high backed bench-liked structures that curve upwards to the ceiling. The outline of the two seats as they face each other is roughly oval shape, but each booth has its own small variation to create a uniqueness to each spot. To add to this uniqueness, designs have been painted on each of the wood frames, each depicting something different. Some are just flower designs, while others pay tribute to each of the six Houses in the form of their emblems. In total, there are about fifteen booths surrounding the room. :''The bar is one of the central parts of the room, situated at the back wall, opposing the door. Here is where the majority of patrons tend to lurk to exchange gossip and catch up on the evening news. A wide variety of ales, meads and wines are lined up on the shelves, within easy reading distance so everyone is aware of what is available. Some of these wines are quite rare, and displayed with pride. The rest of the spacious room is filled with tables, scattered at different distances, with enough room in-between to allow for people to easily walk through. :''High within the rafters of the tavern, bolts of dark blue velvet hung to match the velvet cushions that have been spread through the booths. The last adornment of the Thirsty Trout is a tapestry hung over the bar, which is flanked by shelves. This tapestry is paying homage to House Lomasa, the stampeding bull, while a silent hawk wings its way above, steady and sharp-eyed. ---- By the bar, the pair of cloaked figures - fairly nondescript, seem engaged in a low conversation, hand in hand. ".. nae yet. Wi' soon - o' s' allus out there." The hood turns toward the stairs, the fellow tugging on the other's hands. "no frettin' - wi' sort 't out soon enough." He keeps his voice a near whisper. The evening's custom is fairly stout - farmers and drovers and the like winding down before sleep claims them. Godric is near the door, being tended to by Adrianna, while Celeste is at a table mid-room, talking quietly with Gefrey. Adrianna blushes, "I..would rather not, m'Lord," she says looking completely emberassed, "Please, fling your insults yerself if ye must." and with that she stands and heads back toward the cloaked figure offering her help upstairs also, "I'll follow behind ye," she offers softly. It can be noted that she walks with that slightly pregnant waddle and that even through all her layers of clothing her stomach still shows just a bit. If Gefrey hears Godric, he certainly makes no indication, taking another sip from his wine. "And where are you heading to next?" he asks his dinner partner. The next two figures to breeze into the tavern are the rather unique duo on Duke Norran Lomasa and his 'faithful' squire, Baron Regius Lomasa. Essentially a pair who both externally seem far too young for either of their roles, a fully bedecked form of the Duke walks casually into the tavern in his standard armored attire. Regius follows behind him, lugging the Duke's claymore over his shoulder in a backhanger baldric. The older Lomasa, perhaps only old enough to be the teen's father if given a few more years and a lot of bad luck, wears a bit of a cheerful smile as he glances about the tavern proper. Waving a hand to his squire, both of the Lomasas head toward the bar. Sitting at the table closest to the door, Godric naturally catches sight of the pair of Lomasas as they gayfully enter the tavern. He waves toward Regius, recognising the lad from the grounds of Riverhold, and says to him pointedly. "Inform His Grace that I would be honoured if he would accept my invitation to table, and relay that I have some pressing news I need to relate." A bottle of red sits at Godric's table, not yet uncorked. "Actually, I was thinking of opening one of my homes for a time," Celeste replies to the Seamel, savoring her wine. "Have you been able to come down and see the gardens? They're rather lovely this time of year." Gefrey Seamel tilts his head at Celeste. "Which gardens?" he asks. "The only ones that spring to my mind are the Jade Gardens, to be honest." Regius, at first, seems to attempt to ignore Godric as best he can. After a few moments of Norran talking to the barkeep, the boy eventually sighs and peers over to his 'mentor'. Not looking very pleased at having to carry out the task, the boy prods Norran in the side with his finger. Norran glances curiously down to Regius, holding a hand up to the barkeep to excuse him briefly from the conversation. "What?" queries the Duke. Wordlessly, Regius points over in Godric's direction. Norran's expression grows amused, opening the pouch at his side and offering Regius some imperials. "Get yourself anything you'd like, but make sure to bring me some wine, too, if you could. After you get it, go ahead and join us. You may actually want to meet this one." At the prospect of food, Regius cheers up. Atleast, he doesn't seem nearly as annoyed or depressed as usual, as he begins talking to the barkeep. Norran turns to make his way toward Godric. "Ah, Cousin. Still in Hawk's Aerie? Not too much of interest here, but I /might/ actually have something for you to do. But my apologies, if you have business with me, I'd like to hear it beforehand." "I've a private garden at him my house. Not as vast as those in Northreach," Celeste confesses. "Perhaps you and Lord Nillu could come for dinner there one night. I would suggest Lyddmull, but alas... " Gefrey Seamel considers this, before nodding with a smile. "Ahh, I think I might take you up on that," he says warmly. "And Lord Nillu, Tor? Well, I imagine he might be interested as well. I will extend your invitation to him if I see him." Godric stands from his chair, and offers his cousin a befitting bow. The biinwood seat is soon reoccupied. "Yes, I have been spending several days about this Township - en route between East Leg and the Forest District. Actually, I recently rode from Silversnake Manor: the estate of the young Zahir Viscountess, Nayla." He keeps his composure, not saying anymore than Norran all ready knows. "The Lady asked me to relay a message to you, Cousin. She offers her greetings to you, her cousin, and offers a war chest of six-hundred thousand Kahar Imperial crowns to our efforts should war be declared against the Black Wildling menace." "Ah, that one, again?" asks Norran, taking a seat and leaning back in his chair as he rests his hands on the tabletop, giving a chuckle toward Godric. "Well, a surprise. You made me think this was some sort of a dowry request. And cousin? I believe my mother's father was a Zahir, but I've not heard of her from anyone beyond you. As to accepting it, we'll have to wait and see. Quite the generous offer, though it might have been in her better interest to turn it to her own House. I suspect Voreyn thinks much the same way as I do on the matter, but I'll have to call a council meeting since the last was cancelled." As they talk, Regius comes back from the bar with some food and a few drinks, lugging Norran's claymore over his shoulder. As he reaches the table, he takes his seat near Norran, props up the claymore neside the Duke's chair, and begins to eagerly devour his meal. Norran reaches over to delicately pluck his goblet of wine from Regius's immediate territory, shaking his head slowly as he gestures to the boy. "I don't believe you two have met. Godric, this is my squire, Baron Regius Lomasa of Westwatch. He's the son of the Marquis, who came to me much like your Uncle did. Of course, you managed to escape years of tending to my horse and cleaning my armor. Unfortunately for Regius, he's not quite old enough." The boy pauses and looks over to Godric, who gets a nod in greeting, which is quite more than he gives most others. "Forgive him. If you'd like. For the sake of ceremony, Regius, this is Baron Godric Lomasa, looking into the Knighthood just like you. He just started a bit later." Regius might have heard, but he's too busy eating to respond. "That would be wonderful, my lord. I would like to speak to him on a small personal matter," Celeste draws another heavy pull to the wine. "She's actually rather good, would you not say?" Gefrey Seamel grins at Celeste, and nods. "Rather, yes," he agrees. "I should come by some other time." He does cast a curious glance toward the Lomasas, but that is quickly diverted back to Celeste. "I'll tell him about that as well, if I see him. You go back now?" "Well met, cousin," Godric says to Regius, broadly showing strong white teeth. His tone remains affable, congenial. Gefrey and Celeste are forgotten or ignored as the Lomasa speaks with his kin. "I have a brother at your age, I wager. Perhaps I ought to call him away from Elkmont - before he finds himself into too much trouble with tradesmens’ daughters." A wry wink is offered to the flax-haired youth before Godric's blue-green eyes move back to Norran. "Her mother was a Lomasa, I believe, Cousin. She is quite wealthy, I believe. Regardless, I should think the funds would allow us to buy many more wagons, horses, and steel to equip our horsemen in East Leg." He allows the topic to die, reaching for the wine bottle and uncorking it to pour a fresh goblet. "You ought to try this wine, my Lord. It is quite spectacular." He takes a sip and, after pausing to relish the taste, asks, "You said you had a task for me?" Godric's words nearly make Regius sneer in disgust. "Freelander girls? He deserves what he gets!" grumbles the boy, shaking his head before returning to his meal. Norran smirks, but says nothing else on that particular matter. "I made sure to recruit a good number of horsemen for the guard. We almost have too many men. But that's merely House Guard. The Knights are another matter, I suppose, but they'll be all I'd bring with me. And a task? Well, I encountered a bit of a scene along the road from East Leg to Wedgecrest. Quite brutal. An apparent attack and hanging of a few Shadow-Touched by zealots. It alarms me that such a thing could occur so closely to East Leg. I'll make word of it to the Tribunal and begin investigating the matter as far as I can, but I'd like you to help me. Since it's so close to East Leg, I believe it's partially in your jurisdiction. I had a couple horsemen stay behind to look after the site, so it should be intact. I'll warn, however, that it's quite gruesome." Celeste looks to the half finished bottle, and takes it in hand. "My lord, would you like to go for a walk," she asks of Gefrey and rises from the chair. Her attention slides towards the stairs and then back to the Seamel. "I can attend to my business here later." Gefrey Seamel smiles and nods to Celeste, standing up and offering her an arm. "Of course," he says. "It's a good enough night." He leads the Viscountess to the door. "They are not worthy of courtly love or high-sentiment, I warrant, my young Lord," Godric chuckles, replying to Regius. "Some are prone to exert a bit of healthy, vigourous exercise from time-to-time. Now, marrying one or bearing children, I would say, makes the matter terribly unseemly. It is true, though, I suppose, we ought to hold in our impulses." Whether he agrees with that statement or not is unclear. The Baron does not mention the brothel in East Leg, and takes another sip from the goblet. Norran's words catch his attention, however, and the Baron's eyebrows raise in consternation. "Zealots preying about the roadway, hmm? They must be on horseback to cover that distance and elude the guard. I will investigate the matter, my Duke, and see if they have set up camp in the woods or along the river. If ruffians are lurking in the area, I shall line the Aegis Road with a row of their heads mounted as trophies on pikes!" To accentuate his comments, Godric rolls his free hand into a fist, and raps the steel gauntlet against the table. "Should it prove necessary, I might even hire some adventurers to help scout and bring justice to these rogues." "The guard cannot be everywhere, unfortunately. Much is possible. Pikes? Perhaps a trial would be a better idea, first," replies Norran with a faint snicker, taking a deep sip of his wine. "Our guard should be enough, but don't strain your coinpurse." Regius, meanwhile, stares blankly at Godric. "They're /disgusting/. Not worthy of anything, /especially/ that. If your brother had some better taste and was a bit better looking, he wouldn't have trouble with real girls, like I do." Regius appears quite pleased at this, and Norran manages a scoff. "Some would say he's too much like I was at his age." "A trial?" the Baron answers. "I will have to find the rascals first, cousin. One would presume they may not be willing to return to East Leg without some encouragement." His light bloodlust aside, Godric smoothly takes another sip from the goblet. "I will put myself toward the task." Regius' comment elicits a low laugh. "You are fortunate the knight you serve is a married man, Lord Regius. One would fear what a swathe you would cut were you placed in my charge." The earlier topic, and its distaste, is washed from his mind as Godric focuses on Regius' apparent womanising. The public house seems to dwindled in terms of its occupants, most of the locals having stumbled home to their houses and reproachful wives. There are still a few travellers, and some drunkards, loitering about. Godric sits at a prominent table near the doorway with Norran and Regius, the Lomasa Duke's teenage squire. "Shackles are about the only encouragement they'll need, so little to worry on that matter. They'll be brought to justice," asserts Norran after another sip of wine, stifling a brief yawn as he glances toward Regius with a faint grin. The boy has returned to his meal, the Duke shaking his head. "It matters little. I couldn't stop him. That's his father's job, not mine. And I trust you'll do your job appropriately, cousin. However, unless there's anything else, I think I might retire. It's a long ride." While a pair of voices may or may not be heard outside the door, Otto is the only one who bothers to come into the tavern. He mumbles, "Ol' Otto won't be tricked into no pear mead this time. Nosiree." "Certainly, my Duke," Godric replies, standing from the chair. "I shall have the Mistress prepare rooms. If you return to East Leg on the morrow, I should be happy to ride with you and the Baron." He glances at the raucous racket, frowning at the sight of Otto. Or rather: Otto's barefeet. The Lomasa offers a sidelong glance toward Regius before turning his eyes back to Norran. "May you rest well and soundly, Cousin." A stiff bow is offered, the metal plates bending about his frame. "The same to you. Light Keep. And thank the Baroness for her offer, we'll definitely accept if things fall into place. Light be with you, Cousin. Come now, Regius, I think you've had enough for one night," replies Norran, bowing his head to Godric and rising from his chair. Regius sighs, taking a moment to clean himself before grabbing Norran's claymore and jingling off after the Duke. Making arrangements to pay his pay off his credit, Godric moves toward the stairwell in order to retire to a room of his own. He too ascends the wooden steps with a heavy thudding of his leather riding boots. ---- '''Back to:' Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs